


Infierno

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Mutants, Tragedy, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: Nadie creyó que esto pasaría. Puesto que la venganza de décadas se fue transformando en una guerra eterna.Una guerra que pronto tendrá un vencedor, y el otro se extinguirá en su totalidad.Uno dominará el mundo y el otro será olvidado.-------Ahora nuestro planeta se ve ensuciado con otra evolucionada.-------"No existirá paz, nunca lo habrá"Nosotros o ellos perecerán.«Porque el infierno permanece en la Tierra, y el cielo no es nada más que la esperanza en las tinieblas»
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	Infierno

**Infierno** **,** **_una guerra entre dos especies._ **

Aquí, un infierno fue desatado sobre la tierra, la principal batalla:

Humanos vs Mutantes

Al principio, nadie sabía que existían, pero gracias a un error cometido hace años se hizo conocer.

Un mutante y un humano, comenzaron esa batalla que duraría siglos.  
De una pequeña amistad -cuenta la historia- y que en una traición todo cambió.

En realidad, no se sabe si fueron los humanos o mutantes quiénes comenzaron la batalla para gobernar el planeta. Pero cuentan historias entre las dos especies, sobre lo que sucedió realmente. Aunque no se sabe si son erróneas o verdaderas una de las dos.

Lo cual fue el inicio de la guerra, el cual su origen sigue siendo un completo misterio.

El mutageno, los humanos lo consideran el centro de todo, traído de otro planeta. Cómo una enfermedad, ya que puede"contagiarlos" al solo tocar esa sustancia y convertirlos en uno de ellos. Esto funciona, ya sea con humanos y animales. Se convierten en mutantes, en la forma del último ser que tocan.

Pero, en esta ultima década, toda la humanidad, la cual aparecieron de un día para otro con su renovado armamento, lograron vencer a muchos mutantes.

Y los Mutantes, quiénes en ese tiempo, disminuyeron notablemente al ser exterminados por los humanos, aún siguen su lucha.

Pareciese que la batalla ya está decidida, ¿No? Al ser una especie exterminada finalmente, determina que los humanos ganarán.

Pero... no todo está dicho.

Una unión familiar, interferirá en este encuentro violento entre especies, y que probablemente acabe con esta guerra.

Una familia conformada de mutantes y humanos que nunca olvidaron sus recuerdos de melancolía.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en un reencuentro de muchos años, un ser humano y tortugas mutantes, quiénes alguna vez formaron una familia, pero que por el destino los separó, se volvieran a ver?

_Ese lazo fue y seguirá siendo tan fuerte, que nunca terminará._


End file.
